


Перерождение

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Мечта Майи стать бессмертной погубила племя. Она была готова добиться своего любой ценой — даже превратившись в монстра, даже навлекая проклятье на своих потомков». (с) Лиза Джейн Смит, «Предначертание»
Kudos: 1





	Перерождение

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: R  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: хоррор  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Болезненная трансформация»

Майе кажется, что ее тело горит.  
Она кричит, но из горла не вырывается ни звука.  
Кровь вскипает, вздуваются под кожей жгучие волдыри, прорываясь уродливыми — _невидимыми_ — язвами. С оглушительным — _неслышным_ — треском крошатся кости. Тело бьется в судорогах, разрывающих его на части.  
Кровь выплескивается из горла, вспыхивает искрами, превращаясь в пар. В ушах звенит пронзительный птичий клекот, грохочут по камням оленьи копыта, шумит листва — но ведь лес далеко, она не может слышать…  
Костер полыхает все ярче и ярче, звезды вспыхивают пронзительно-белым, и Майя зажмуривается, прижимает к лицу мертвенно-ледяные ладони, пытаясь хоть немного унять мучительную резь в глазах.  
Волна запахов накрывает ее, сокрушает, придавливает к земле. Майя сворачивается клубком — опустошенная, обессиленная, она чувствует, как истаивает, растворяется в темноте…

Чтобы очнуться перед самым рассветом — уже не ведьмой.  
Кем-то иным.  
Небывалым.  
Совершенным.


End file.
